She's the one
by YouGotBurned
Summary: The green ranger never thought about her that way... until now.


"…_**but hey, good luck with Emily."**_

"_**W-what?"**_

"_**I have eyes under here, you know? I see the way she looks at you." **_

Scott's words echoed in the green Samurai's head as he lay awake at night. It's been two days since Ranger Red was gone and back in his own dimension. He might have been a jerk who thought he could do everything himself. Mike wasn't even that cocky. One thing did however come out of his visit. He opened Mike's eyes to how he felt about the yellow ranger.

He has always had a soft spot for the girl, but he never looked into it much, but `the past two days and nights, he only thought about Emily. Mike finally noticed the little things she does that makes his heart flutter. The way she sings walking down the hall of the Shiba house. How she gets overly excited about going out for ice cream. Even when she begs Mia to tie her shoe for her when she's too tired from a sugar crash, he falls more.

At first, Mike knew he had to help her out. She was the youngest and by far out of experience of the life of living away from home…not that he did. He was only a year older and even he would admit, a lot more immature, but he still felt like he needed to help her. Help her get over her fear of not being accepted. Make her feel at home and comfortable.

He wanted to be the person she ran to if she was in trouble. If she needed to talk about anything, he would be there with open ears. He felt obliged; like if he didn't anyone will. He knew better though. Mia was like her older sister. She could spend hours talking to Emily about anything. Kevin and Antonio were like her older brothers. They would protect her from anything and anyone that tried to hurt her. Jayden…well, Mike wasn't sure about him. The green ranger might not be the smartest guy in town, but he could tell when someone liked someone.

Mike always thought of Jayden as the leader who didn't do a very good job. He also knew Emily wasn't his type. If he dated anyone, it would Mia or Antonio… He chuckled at the thought and rolled over in bed trying yet again to sleep.

"…_**I see the way she looks at you." **_

It was like that sentence was on repeat in his mind. As much as he wanted to forget it, he couldn't. Finally having enough of this, Mike got up and carefully, not trying to wake up the strict, blue samurai he shared a room with, walked out of the dark room. The clock in the living room read 2:00 am, far away from his appropriate waking up time. Of course, Mike could sleep until five at night.

He made his way to the kitchen thinking a nice left over pepperoni pizza slice would do the trick. Although, as he put the pizza in the microwave, his mind shifted back to the girl sleeping a couple of doors down. Her favorite pizza was cheese because the meat reminded her of the animals on her farm at home. She was pretty much vegetarian, but on some occasions she would eat meat especial chicken. Man did that girl love chicken.

Mike quickly shook the thought away as the alarm, indicating his pizza was ready, went off. Grabbing the plate, he sat down at the bar. "Mike…" A voice said behind him, but couldn't finish because of a big yawn.

"Sup, Em?" He asked turning around to face her which was a bad idea. All those unidentified feelings came rushing back to him as he saw the sleepy girl.

"What are you doing up? You know it's 2:30 am." She whispered afraid of waking anyone else up.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly sitting down next to him.

"Nah, Em, just some stuff on my mind." Mike told her.

The two sat in silence until Mike finished the last of his pizza. "So…are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Emily said.

"It's nothing. I promise." He reassured, but knowing Emily, she wasn't about to give up.

"Do you at least want to talk about it?" She wasn't about to let him leave filling bad.

Sighing, Mike took his plate and put it in the sink before turning back to the eager blond. This was probably the only way this was going to be shorted out anyways. He decided to talk to her. "You know when I went off and talked to Scott alone?"

She nodded. "Did he say something that bothered you?"

"Well, yeah, but in a good way." He confirmed.

"What was it?" The yellow ranger asked. Now that she knew it wasn't something bad keeping her friend awake, it wasn't that big a deal, but she felt like she needed to ask. For her piece of mind that is.

He grinned and took her hand in his surprising her. "Um… do you remember when I was a jerk and everyone started to hate me especial Kevin?"

"I didn't hate you." She shook her head making her blond curls bounce.

"I know. You gave me another chance as soon as I apologized. It took the others a week." Mike said. Unsure of where he was going with this, He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "See you in the morning, Em." He whispered before leaving her confused and awestruck.

**A/N FANGIRLS TOGETHER, MEMILY FOREVER! Now that my girlish scream is over. I ask you kindly to review and tell me if I should continue this or not. I mean if people will read it, I will. Alrighty…**

**Later Tater,**

***Holds up peace sign* MemilyForTheWin AKA Emma :)**

**P.S whoever told you I owned power rangers… lied. **


End file.
